Terri McGinnis and Lita Kino BFF
by Fate's Child
Summary: BMB/SM What happens when Kino Makoto decides to take a break from being a senshi at the Crytal Palace to find an old friend in Gothem? Based off of 'Son Usagi-the real Usagi?' Wonder why Mako said she understood Usagi's lie cause she wasn't who they th
1. The Return to Gotham

This is a continuation of 'Son Usagi-the real Usagi?'  You don't have to read it to get the story necessarily… but you might want to. It's what Makoto meant when she said she understood Usagi keeping things from her because her past wasn't what everyone thought either.  

Lita Kino and Terri McGinnis, BBF. 

By Fate's Child

     Kino Makoto sat on the airplane with her hands clenched tight around the armrests.  As much as she despised flying on planes, this was something she had to do.  Their battle with Galexia was over, and so was there more recent battle with the General Androids.  After seeing Usagi get back together with her friends from her 'real' life, Makoto decided it was past time she did the same.  Only the rest of the senshi wouldn't find out about it like they did with Usagi.  Because Makoto's friend wasn't a super hero and he didn't have an alternate identity.  He was just a normal teenage boy.  And so Makoto decided that she needed a few days off of her life of living in the crystal palace to go see what she could do about her old life.  

     Terri McGinnis looked around the bat cave and shook his head.  It had been a little over a  year since he had started being the new Batman and the fact still amazed him.  Not only did he know the real identity of the original Batman, but he was out there fighting crime himself.  The only thing that suffered was his love life.  

     "McGinnis, are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?"  Wayne barked at him. 

     "No, not really.  I was actually just thinking about how… well, never mind."

     "I was telling you about these fighters in Japan.  It seems they don't deal with normal criminals as I did or you do.  But they deal with the 'supernatural' beings that you only occasionally run into.  The only one that I can see did any actual criminal work was Sailor V.  But that's beside the point.  It looks like they are currently in Japan, the Juuban district-"

     "Where?"  Terri perked up.  "You have a picture?"

     "Why?"  Bruce Wayne sounded annoyed at being interrupted. 

     "I have a friend that lives there.  At least, she used to.  Don't even know her name.  She could have changed it."

     "Why?"

     "Because her parents were both killed in that hijacked plane a long time ago.  She supported herself here for a while then moved.  Best friend I had growing up.  She moved when she was thirteen.  Some woman came to get her, talking about moving closer to her family or something like that.  Weird thing was, her family wanted nothing to do with her.  We lost touch a few years ago."  He stared intently at the picture of the Sailor Senshi.  "Not anyone I recognize, but how short are those skirts?"

     "There's some theory about it being easier to fight in a short skirt then a long one.  But then there is the fact that they could wear pants."

     "Yeah.  So why are we looking into this?"

     "You weren't listening.  There are some rumors that there are some 'other worldly' creatures responsible for the power-ups of the Joker gang."  

     "They got some stronger people and some stuff that helped them get stronger.  Doesn't mean that they are getting help of the supernatural."

     "It's just a rumor.  Just thought to keep a heads up."  

     "So how do you know about these guys… errrr… girls?  How do you know that they're not just a rumor?  How could there be 'supernatural'?"

     "McGinnis, people have been trying to answer that question for centuries.  However, there are reliable sources that state that they have seen them.  People that I can trust.  Not to mention the many monster attacks that have caused damage that cost people, including people in my company thousands of dollars to fix."  

     "So what are you going to do, call the senshi?"  

     "Not yet."  Wayne opened his mouth to say something more when the doorbell rang.  Terri cocked an eyebrow.  

     "Expecting company?"  

     "No.  Are you?" They both looked up as if they could see who was standing on the porch from the cave.  

     Makoto tried not to move from foot to foot as she stood on the porch of Wayne manner.  The gate had been unlocked and no alarm had sounded when she opened it and walked through.  She had been over to the McGinnis' house before coming to Wayne manner.  Terri's mother had been happy to see her.  There had been tears and scolding until she finally told Makoto that Terri was working at Wayne manner for Bruce Wayne himself.  Makoto shook her head.  It was amazing how fate worked out sometimes.

     Giving a rather large sigh, she fingered her braid and looked out through the tinted glass of her sunglasses.  A minute later she started tapping her foot.  Maybe there wasn't anyone home.  She turned around to head back down to her motorcycle, when the door opened.  

     "Can I help you?"  She spun on her heel and froze, looking into the eyes of her childhood friend.  He'd changed a lot since she'd seen him last.  He was hot!  "Miss?"  His voice jolted her back to reality.  

     Terri looked in surprise at the girl that was standing on the doorstep of Wayne manner.  She was tall, shorter then him by an inch, but tall nonetheless.  She had auburn hair pulled back into a braid and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of green tinted sunglasses.  She looked stunned to see him.  

     "Uh…" Makoto cleared her throat and tried to regain her thoughts.  She looked at him again and finally burst out laughing.  

     "Are you okay?"  Terri asked worriedly.  

     "Geez, McGinnis, I'm gone for four years and you get hot!"  When he just looked at her, she stood up strait.  And took off her glasses. 

     "Lita?"  

     "I go by Makoto now, but yeah, it's me."  When he just stood there, she cocked a hip and stuck out her lower lip.  "What? You didn't miss me?"  He gave a whoop of laughter and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her up and around.  He put her down and took a long look at her. 

     "Wow.  It looks like I'm not the only one that did a little growing."

     "Yeah, well-" A voice cleared behind him and he watched in confusion as Lita… no, Makoto, sprung out of his arms and into Wayne's.  "Uncle Bruce!"  

     "Mako, you didn't tell me you were coming to visit."

     "It was an impulse thing."

     "Back up."  Terri looked between Wayne and Makoto.  "Your uncle?"

     "Well, not really.  After my parents died, I supported myself only because he was unanimously dropping money into my bank account.  I didn't know he existed."

     "Her parents were friends of mine and worked as the heads of one of my companies.  I… well, you remember the way I was before I met you, McGinnis.  I thought that giving her money was the best I could do."

     "And he would have stayed unnamed if I hadn't done some very, very good hacking."

     "I still can't figure out how you-"

     "But, I did do the hacking and found out, much to my surprise, that the man making deposits into my account was none other then billionaire Bruce Wayne."  

     "You'll remember that I took a small business trip towards the beginning of our, well when you started to work for me."

     "My friend mentioned that he was going to be in town and so I cornered him when he came out of a meeting.  No easy task, believe me."

     "And I told her how I knew her parents and…"

     "I insisted on calling him Uncle Bruce."  She smirked.  "It started out as a joke.  I couldn't leave Japan at that time, even though he invited me to come live with him here.  But, now, I have some time.  I thought I'd come back to the place of my birth and see if I could help out Uncle Bruce in any way and double bonus, bug my old friend McGinnis.  Of course, if now is not a good time for either of you, I can always either go back to Japan and come back later, or apply for early college and live on campus in which case I'd still bother you but not be under foot."  She stopped and saw both of them looking at her in amazement.  "What?" 

     "You said that all in one breath for one."  Terri smiled.  "And two, I was a little surprised that you new Mr. Wayne." 

     "You'd be willing to stay?"  Wayne asked.  Makoto nodded.  

     "Only I was thinking of changing my name back to Lita while I was here.  Makes me feel like I'm more at home."

     "Easy enough to do.  Where's your bag?"

     "On the back of my bike.  You sure?"  Wayne looked at Terri.  

     "It'll be different… but yes.  I'm sure."

     "Welcome home, Leets."  She squealed and gave them both a hug.  

     Lita scowled.  It had been a month and a half since she had moved into Wayne manner.  She was currently sitting at the dining room table alone waiting for her Uncle and friend.  She had applied to go to Terri's school and since then had been having a rather good time.  Except for times like this when her Uncle and Terri would disappear for hours at a time.  Not to mention the fact that the town hero seemed to be getting the shit beat out of him lately.  She had thought that maybe McGinnis was Batman since he disappeared just as often.  But she scratched that when he walked normal the next day after Batman had had his leg broken.  Still, they were up to something and she didn't like being left in the dar-

     "Sorry, my meeting ran late."  Her Uncle and Terri came trudging in the hall. 

     "Oh really? What meeting was it this time?"  Before either of them could open their mouths, she held up a hand.  "Forget it.  I don't want a lie.  You don't need to tell me your big secret.  Maybe you're working on world domination or something, but I don't want a lie."

     "Lita, really, it was-"  Terri started.

     "Don't lie to me!"  She stood up and was ready to hit him when her communicator turned cell phone rang.  She blew out a breath of frustration and picked it up.  "Moshi moshi." She growled.

     "Mako-chan?  Haruka desu."

     "Konnichiwa.  Genki desuka."

     "Yeah, I'm fine.  Look I haven't told the inners where you are, but I'm coming there for a race next week.  Michiru is going to be in Paris for a concert and both she and I thought it would been a good idea if I saw you to… catch up on some things."

     "Is everything alright?  You'd tell me if the Princess was in… scratch that.  Trunks and Gohan would've blown up something big if she was in trouble.  Never mind.  Still…"

     "Don't worry about it.  You know how to get to the box, the password's still the same but I'm bringing Mike so he knows your face.  Bring guests if you want, but I need to talk to you after." 

     "Alright.  Love ya, tell Michiru I said hi and I'll see you next week.  Ja ne."  She hung up the phone in a considerably better mood. 

     "Your friend's name is Trunks?  And your other friend's a Princess?"  Wayne questioned. 

     "I don't have to answer that.  But next Wednesday you are both coming with me."

     "We might-"

     "You both come with me."  And before either of them could turn down her order, she left the room.  

     "You're taking us to a race track?"  Terri asked as they walked into the stadium.  

     "Yup."

     "Why?  And how did you get tickets so late?  I hear this thing has been sold out for months.  Japanese racer, Haruka Tenoh is going to be present for this."

     "I have my ways."  She smiled as they walked up to the box right above the pit.

  
     "Lita, this is-"

     "Hey Makoto-san.  Haruka said you'd be here with some friends, so go right in."

     "What, Mike, no password?"

     "Naw.  I see you often enough to know it's you.  Haruka said to meet her after in the usual spot.  She mentioned something about having to talk to you alone."

     "I know.  Anyway," she said turning towards her friend and Uncle.  "You still have any questions about how I got the tickets?"  

     "No, but how do you know Haruka Tenoh?"

     "Long story."  

     "I have time."  Bruce crossed his arms.  Lita sighed.  

     "It started when Haruka almost ran me over with her bike… actually, it was Usagi that was almost run over.  It was really the fact that I moved in front of her to push her out of the way.  That was the start of a-"

     "Terribly annoying friendship."  The voice behind her caused Lita to turn and throw a punch, scowling.  

     "Yeah.  I don't know why I put up with you, Haruka."  Lita responded after the blond had ducked her blow.  

     "Feh.  You love me anyway."  

     "Not too much I hope."  A soft voice came from behind the blond. 

     "Hi Michiru.  I thought you were going to be in… never mind."  Lita turned to her friends.  "Haruka, Michiru, this is Terri McGinnis, a childhood friend and my 'uncle', Bruce Wayne."  

     "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."  Haruka said before turning to Lita again.  "I need to speak with you later about some duties at home.  You might be needed back sooner then we-"

     "Haruka, did Usagi say that?  Or is this something you're keeping from her?"

     "I'll tell you later.  Anyway," she turned back towards their guests.  "I have to get down to the pit."  She smiled and kissed Michiru before leaving the box.  

     "Damn."  Lita turned to Michiru.  "You know why?"

     "Can't say.  It's Haruka's department."

     "Oh, you know alright."  Before Lita could try and force it out of the aqua haired woman, Terri stepped in.  

     "Lita, the race is about to start."  Lita smiled at her friend before turning back to Michiru and saying in rapid Japanese, 

     "If the Princess-sorry, Queen is in trouble, I sure as hell want to know right now."

     "Not directly."  Michiru responded before turning to watch the race. 

     "Damn."  The race started and Haruka was in lead.  All of a sudden, a joker, or what looked like one transformed into a youma.  

     "I'm going to get Mr. Wayne out of here."  Terri said quickly.  Lita and Michiru nodded, before jumping over the railing.  "I didn't mean for you guys to move," Terri mumbled "and certainly not in that direction."  He swore and pulled on his batsuit, which was in his bag.  "Be right back, Mr. Wayne."  

     "Be careful, McGinnis.  It looks like it may not be human anymore."  Deciding that transforming would give away too much, especially since Lita had been there only moments before, she decided not to transform.  Michiru on the other hand ran to Haruka and they took off towards the changing rooms together (^_^()  not that they actually have to **change just transform)**

     "Yo, big, bad and ugly!"  After getting the joker/youma's attention, Lita picked up a spare pipe lying around in one the the pits.  She charged it with electricity and threw it, and using the training Goku and the Z fighters had given her, used that spare second while it was distracted to get right up into its face. 

If you want more, you hafta review.  Otherwise I'll take it down! ^_^  

-Fate's Child


	2. The Battle and Dana

It took a long time, I know, but I've been extremely busy.  Thank you to all who have reviewed, I hope you love this chapter. 

I do not own the characters of Sailormoon or Batman Beyond.  

Chapter 2 – The battle and Dana

            It took two tries before she was able to make a grab at the jewel on the top of its and three more to get a good enough grip to crush it.  Her satisfied smirk was cut short, however, when she realized that the damned thing wasn't crumbling into the dust pile it was supposed to be crumbling into.  

            "Shit."  She backtracked fast and tried to think of a course of action.  A second before she lunged back to face the youma one-on-one a back blade whizzed by her.  Lita blinked twice and then gave a horrified groan.  It would just figure that batman would show up.  She didn't need anyone getting hurt… if Uranus and Neptune didn't transform and help sometime soon, she was going to be fighting one of the good guys so _he wouldn't end up another youma casualty._

            "You might want to back up and let me handle this."  She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to the-still unharmed- youma. 

            "_You might want to back up and wait till one of the senshi get wind of this."   Lita shot back, still staring at the youma.  '__why__ won't it die?  The jewel should have been the main source of power!'.  _

            "Senshi?  You know them?"  

            "I know of them.  They'll show up to trash this thing."  '_Leave, damn you.'_

            "Why did you come down here, you should go back where it's safe."  He changed the subject.  The youma seemed to be listening to their conversation.  It had stopped all of its former destruction.  _'What is it doing?'_

            "Because I've fought them before."  _'Opps,__ wasn't supposed to say that'.  _

            "You have?"

            "Sure, they're all over Japan.  I've held off a few before the senshi arrived."  As if it were timed, two attacks came from opposite directions and hit the youma head on.  A second before the dust cleared, they saw twin blurs that charged the confused monster before another short explosion rocked the racing arena and Lita was knocked unconscious by a piece of flying rubble.  

Terri POV

            _What the hell is she doing down here?  Leave, damn it.  And why the hell has she had to fight them before?  Terri grimaced and thought about picking up his friend and dropping her off to safety when twin balls of energy collided with the transformed joker.  A battle seemed to ensue in the dust cloud and when it finally cleared, a few moments later, Terri's eyes quickly swept the area for the monster.  He gave an internal sigh of relief when he noticed that there were only two figures in sailor senshi suits.  His heart started to race as he realized that there were __only two girls in senshi suits standing and his childhood friend was no longer standing.  It only took him a second to realize that she was lying on the ground, a ragged gash cutting obscenely across her forehead.  By the time he had ran over to her side, the senshis in aqua and yellow were already there.  _

            "Oh god," he dropped to his knees next to the one in navy blue and yellow and gently touched Lita's head.  

            "What are you doing here?"  The woman next to him fairly growled. 

            "She's hurt.  We have to get her to a hospital."  He didn't bother to answer the question. 

            "They can't do anything that we can't."  It was the one in the aqua that spoke.  "In fact, we can probably do more."  She looked at the blonde and then back to Terri in his batman suit.  "Let her deal with the injury while we speak."  It took a few seconds before Batman nodded. 

            "You're the sailor senshi?"

            "Who else would we-"

            "Yes."  The one in aqua interrupted with a slight glare.  "I am Neptune, this is Uranus."

            "How did you know to come?"  She gave him an amused glance. 

            "We fight with magic, Batman, we knew that there was a youma here because it gives off certain negative waves."

            "So you are there for every fight?"  The aqua senshi gave a pained look. 

            "No.  Though we are senshi, we are also people with our own lives.  You can relate, I imagine.  And as the public does not know our identities, it is nearly impossible for us to come running at the drop of a hat.  There are enough of us that one of us can usually get to the scene on time to stop the youma before it does too much harm, but there are times…" she trailed off and looked sad.  "There are times when we cannot." 

            "I haven't seen anyone here lately for the 'youma' attacks as you call them." 

            "Though we have magic, we do travel by normal means, Batman.  It took us this long to find out enough information that we could fight without fear for hurting ourselves or others with ignorance."  He looked at the ashes of the youma before turning back to Neptune once more. 

            "And what happens to the man that became that youma?  Does he just die?"  His tone was accusing.   Her gaze was once again heavy with the knowledge of past pain. 

            "No.  It was one of the things we researched.  Our Princess can heal those infused with dark energy, cleanse them, if you will.  It seems that this new enemy is not taking any chances that her cohorts will turn against her.  She chooses only that cannot be healed by us senshi.  We can tell if there is good living in them, it is one of our powers.  If there is no good, we must destroy them.  It is our curse, and our duty."  Without another word, she turned back to her partner.  They stood side by side. 

            "She will wake soon."  Uranus looked at Lita carefully.  "She has helped us in the past and certainly did so today by holding off too much damage before we arrived.  Take care of her."  And without a backwards glance, they were gone.  A groan sounded a minute later from the ground and batman looked at the face of his friend.  The cut was almost completely gone.  

            "Are you alright?"  He helped her to sit.  She looked at him in confusion for a moment. 

            "Yes.  The senshi, did they come?"

            "They came."  He tried no to notice how her gaze seemed to pierce past his mask and straight into his eyes. 

            "Did you get hurt?"  

            "No, but you did."  

            "Was anyone else injured?"  

            "No one but you."  He helped her stand.  She gazed at him for a moment and a split second before he was going to leave, she spoke. 

            "Why do you do it?  You don't have the powers to hold of that youma, yet you came and tried until I stopped you."

            "Because it is my job, my duty as the Tomorrow Night.  It is my job to protect Gotham." 

            "Then perhaps you can help the senshi as I do.  But do not endeavor to take on a youma by yourself, Batman.  It will kill you and then where would Gotham be?"  With those words, she began to walk away, leaving a puzzled hero.  

*          *          *

            Lita swore slightly as she walked away from Batman.  Part of her was so tempted to take off his mask and see who he was.  But there was something in his tone when he answered her that bespoke of her own pain.  She was a senshi.  Protecting others was her job, her duty.  But she also did it for love and friendship and listening to the Tomorrow Night she didn't know if he had the same emotions driving him.  All she could do was leave him with a warning _which he'll probably ignore, taunted an inner voice.  She was also upset that she had to play the civilian while Uranus and Neptune kicked the youma's ass.  Add to that, she got knocked unconscience, something Uranus would NEVER let her live down.  Her thoughts turned back to the odd behavior of the youma as she searched for her Uncle and friend.  _

            It took, her a few more moments to find them, Bruce was standing propped against the car while Terri was no where in sight.  She allowed her Uncle to reprimand her for her "reckless" behavior and fuss over the cut in her head for exactly two minutes and ten seconds before she pulled back. 

            "Where's Terri?"  Her Uncle's face went almost comically blank. 

            "Looking for you.  He was extremely worried when you and the young Miss Michiru took off in the direction of the youma."  He glared down at her and she just smiled, reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

            "That glare would be so much more intimidating, Uncle Bruce, if I didn't know that it was born only out of worry."  It was then that Terri ran up to both of them, enveloping Lita into a warm hug. 

            "There you are!  I was worried."  He frowned as he checked over the cut on her head.  "Ouch.  What happened?"

            "Youma, senshi, boom, rubble, ow."  He frowned again at her childish description.  She just shrugged impatiently.  

            "Well let's head-"

            "Oi!  Mako-chan."  It was Haruka and Michiru in her yellow sports car.  "You need to come with me.  We have to talk about Usagi."  

            "Usagi?"  Terri questioned.  Bruce just raised an eyebrow.  Why would they need to talk about a rabbit?

            "A friend of ours.  Recently married.  I'll be back later, okay?  I just want to catch up with Haruka and them about what's going on back home." 

            "Be back by-"

            "Dinner, I know.  Terri's having his girlfriend over.  I remember."  She rolled her eyes.  "See ya later."  And with a motion that bespoke ppractice, she hopped over the car frame and into the convertible's back seat without ever opening the door. 

*          *          *

            It was 5:15, and Lita was late returning to Wayne Manor.  Haruka and Michiru had spoken for four and a half hours about the developments back home, how Crystal Tokyo was faring and such.  And then came the more serious news.  There had been rumors in the north that a weaker branch of Chaos was back.  It had taken Haruka, Michiru and the rest of the senshi almost four weeks to confirm these rumors and another half to gather enough information on the youmas to figure out how to kill them.  As Michiru had described to Batman earlier, there was absolutely no good left in any of the youmas it was creating.  The only way to kill them was using two high powered energy surges from different sides.  Their senshi attacks worked, but so would the new phasors that the police were coming out with.  Haruka had decided to not let the Queen know yet because there had been no attacks made in Japan as of yet.  It seemed that the Chaos was focusing entirely on New Gotham.  It could be, Michiru hypothesized, because there was so much crime and evil in the city and only one _human man to try and stop it.  Granted, Haruka added, that human had really cool toys, but he was just a human.  And if Chaos attacked, Batman would not have any of the information that the senshi had._

            But they had found out, so it was a moot point.  However, it did bring up another topic of discussion, Batman.  The Tomorrow Night was going to have to be informed of something or they risked him getting injured and none of the senshi wanted that.  Haruka was all for leaving him an anonymous present with a letter explaining a little about Chaos and how to destroy the youmas, but Lita had rationally pointed out that they didn't know who he was or where to find him.  So they opted to have another chat with him at the next battle and drop more hints.  That way it wouldn't seem as if they were against him, but, in keeping with tradition of the outer senshi, they wouldn't have to work with him either.  Lita had declined having Haruka drive her up the drive to Wayne Manor and was starting to regret it when she smirked.  She _could fly[1], but that would lead to a lot of explaining that she didn't want to do.  She slipped in the door as quietly as she could, glad that she had taken a quick shower and changed into a combination of Haruka's pants and one of Michiru's shirts before coming over.  The effect had made all three of them laugh, because it was just right on her.  Haruka complained that if Makoto wasn't so feminine that they could be sisters and Michiru replied that if Makoto would give up her tomboy tendencies they could make sure to save her from the awful fate that had descended on Haruka.  She smirked as she remembered the looks on her friend's faces.  They were so in love it was tangible.  She sighed as she thought about how she would have to play nice with Dana all evening even though the girl had made it clear from the start of Lita's enrollment to school that she did not like the brunette.  Similarily, Lita was astonished at how much it hurt to see her best friend with another girl.  __You've been gone for four years, did you actually expect him to wait for you like he said he would?  You were both children and he probably wasn't even serious.  Besides, it's not like you've waited for him.  The inner voice was chiding, but Lita gave a sigh.  Four years ago, she and Terri had been convinced that they were just friends.  Until the day she had to leave.  He had told her that he loved her that day, that he would wait for her forever if he had to.  But they had stopped writing and grown apart.  _

            It was appalling to have to admit that after spending a month and half back in Gotham, Lita was once again falling for her best friend, a man she could never have because of her duties as a senshi.  She turned the corner and stopped dead.  There was Ace, in front of the giant grandfather clock.  That wasn't what amazed her though, it was that he was backed up against it, growling at Dana who held a small camera in her hand.  

            "Move back, dog, there's something back there, I can feel it.  There's more the Terri's job then he lets on and I'm going to ruin Bruce Wayne forever for what he did to my father and then my boyfriend will go back to being the perfect lap dog he was before he ever set eyes on this manor."  

*          *          *

[1]  You don't have to read 'Son Usagi-the real Usagi" cause it sucks, but she learned how to fly like the G-boys along with the rest of the senshi.

DUN DUN DUN!!  The plot thickens.  I'm sorry, I really don't like Dana tho… don't know why.  Hm, wait, yes I do!  It's because I want Terri to be MINE!!  Simple jealousy!

Is there anything YOU want to see?  Well then, Review review review or no new chapter!!

-Fate


	3. Jealousy rears it's ugly green head

::Bows::  Gomen!!!!  Totemo Gomen!!!!!  I did not mean for me to go this long without writing, but I just didn't have any inspiration!!  It was writer's block at it's worst…. I also have been really sick lately and we just found out one of our good friends has cancer.  So even though I have not given you a name, I ask you to keep him in your prayers.  Onegai!!  Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

            Rage bubbled through her veins before a few seconds before it cooled into something much more dangerous.  Lita watched as the black haired girl made a move to grab something out of the tiny pocket on the side of her dress…and narrowed her eyes when she saw a piece of wrapped meat emerge.  'You mean she's actually been _planning_ this for enough time to figure out how to get Ace out of the way?'.  She stepped forward before the dog could even sniff at the proffered meat.  

            "Is there a problem here?"  Dana whirled around and her eyes flashed dangerously for a split second. 

            "No.  Not at all.  Just looking for the restroom."  Lita almost snorted.  Instead she raised a single eyebrow and let her gaze flick down to the meat in the other girl's hand. 

            "With a piece of meat?" 

            "Oh.  This.  It's just… a little present for Ace.  Because he's such a good boy."  Ace growled in response and Lita smiled slightly.  At least the dog had the good sense her best friend was lacking.  

            "Uh huh.  I should let you know that Uncle Bruce doesn't like anyone but himself feeding Ace.  The restroom is that way, for you information."  She jerked her thumb in the opposite direction.  Dana gave a tight smile before walking off in the direction Lita had pointed.  

            Lita looked down at Ace and patted his head.  "Good dog.  Very good dog.  Good judge of character, too."  She sighed.  "Let's go find the boys."  Ace whined and lay back down in front of the door.  "Protecting something, huh?  Well, we've all got our secrets, I suppose."  She patted him one more time before turning to head back to the dining room, her mind turning over how to find out exactly what Dana was trying to do.  Hearing an odd grating sound she turned around just in time to see the clock move out of the way ad her best friend appear.  All she did was raise her eye brow.  

            "Something you want to tell me?"

*          *          *

            Dinner was an unpleasant time to saw the least.  Dana kept sending unpleasant glances towards Lita and continually draped herself over her boyfriend.  Lita finally decided that her best course of action would be to ignore the girl and escape at her earliest opportunity.  As soon as dessert hit the table, she excused herself and headed to the work out room in the basement and proceeded to lose herself in exercise and music for the next hour.  She was in the middle of doing a particularly complex kata that Gohan had taught her, barely remembering not to use any of her powers when someone shut off the music.  Ignoring whoever it was, she continued-until someone put they body in her way.  Glaring at the figure, she frowned.  

            "Problem?"  It came out as a snap.  Terri raised his eyebrow. 

           "No.  But I thought that you might have one.  With Dana?"  She simply turned and headed towards the punching bag.  "Lita?"  Terri followed and turned her around.  "What's wrong, jealous?"  His voice was teasing.  She frowned. 

           "Of her?  Not really.  But she's up to something.  I found her with a camera in front of the clock before you emerged.  Ace was backed up against it growling and she was trying to feed him a piece of meat after mumbling about turning you back into the lap dog you'd been before and ruining Uncle Bruce."  Her voice had turned angry.  "She's trying to ruin you and Bruce, Terri." 

            "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  His voice was angry too. 

            "Because-" she snapped her mouth shut and turned around.  '_Because I didn't want you to think that I lying because was jealous of her'._

            "Because why?"  Terri forced her to face him.  "If you're making this up, Lita-"

            "Making it up?!  Why would I make _this up?!" _

            "Because you're jealous!  You hated Dana from the first minute you met her.  Your smile cooled and held just like it did when you told me you had to leave.  Just like…"  He let go of her shoulders.  "I was a kid, Lita.  You were a kid.  Did you expect me to wait?  Did you wait for me?"  Her eyes flashed and she pushed him back.

            "No.  No, damn you, I didn't wait.  And I didn't expect you to.  And YES, goddamn it, I was jealous when I first found out you had a girlfriend.  I hated her for having you when I couldn't, when I didn't deserve to.  Hated her for being there for you when I couldn't.  But I couldn't be there for you, Terri, so I would have accepted your girlfriend, just like I accepted Max.  I really _like Max.  But Dana is up to something foul.  And I wouldn't make that up.  I trust you enough to let you keep whatever secret has you crawling behind clocks because I have plenty of my own.  But I cannot let someone hurt you the way she will.  I won't."  _

            "I've known you a long time, Lita.  And I love you, you're my best friend.  But I've known Dana a long time too.  And I'm sure it was just jealousy speaking, that you misunderstood what she said.  Dana told me that she thinks you don't like her, that you caught her trying to make friends with Ace and made a big deal.  The camera?  She wanted some pictures of all three of us but was afraid to ask because you were glaring at her all during dinner."  Lita's face fell and then hardened.  

            "If you don't want to believe me, then don't.  But I have better things to do, more important things to do, then to try and convince you your girlfriend is plotting against you _and my uncle.  So you'll excuse me, Terri.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Turning on her heal, she started to stalk out of the room without looking and ran smack dab into a hard chest.  Giving a frustrated scream, she looked up… and then threw her arms around the figure in front of her.  "GOHAN!"  _

            "Hey Mako."  He gave her a one armed hug.  "Having problems?"  She glared behind her and noticed that Terri had turned a little pale.  

            "No.  How'd you get in?"

            "You're uncle let me in…"

            "He just let you in?"  Terri's voice was unbelieving.  

            "No.  Haruka and Michiru were with me.  He told me you'd be down here… with you friend."  His gaze landed on Terri.  "You are?" 

            "Terri McGinnis.  And you?"

            "Gohan Son."  

            "Gohan," Lita started, "let's go upstairs and talk.  We have plenty of stuff to catch up on." 

            "I can't stay long, actually I have to leave later this afternoon.  I just have a message from my sister."

            "Is she okay?"  Senshi instincts thrumming, Lita took a long look at the boy in front of her.  There was no panic hidden in his eyes, no unusual tenseness running through his body.  Instead he flashed an easy smile. 

            "She's good.  But we need too-"  A beeping noise came from his pocket.  He gave another smile and pulled out a small screen, switching to Japanese.  ~"Good timing, sis."~

            ~"Gohan!  Is Mako there?~

            ~ "Yup, right here."~  He turned the screen towards the Jovian Princess and saw a wide grin wipe away the lingering anger and hurt that had been in her gaze.  

            ~"Heya hime-sama.  How are ya doin'?"~

            ~"Good, I miss you.  And I need to talk to you all in one room.  But on top of that I'm KNOCKED UP!"~  Lita took a minute and blinked before turning to Gohan.  In her anger and surprise she switched back to English, her native tongue.  

            "Who did it?"  He laughed.  

            "Trunks, of course."  

            "And he's still living?"  Her eyes flashed dangerously and Terri moved to hold her back.  "Let me go, Terri.  Why would Trunks hit her?!"  Gohan looked confused for a minute before Usagi's voice came from the screen, also in English.  

            "Knocked up, Mako.  He got me pregnant, he didn't hit me!  Pregnant!  We're having a baby!!"  Lita blinked again.  Once.  Twice.  Then smiled big.

            "Oh my god!  I'd forgotten that term!  I-you-Trunks-he-YES!!  Little pitter patter of baby feetsies on the palace floor!"  She jumped into Gohan's arms and hugged him tight.  "Go-chan, I want one!"  She giggled and smiled at the still beaming Usagi.  "That's great Usa!"

            "I know!"  She squealed.  "Rei's already started making the proper charms.  I'll talk to you all when you get to Haruka's.  Love ya!  Ja!  Oh, and Mako, you might want to let my brother breath before he dies!"  The screen went blank and Lita let Gohan twirl her around before she delivered a smacking kiss to his lips.  Only the dark haired sajiin noticed the dark glare he was getting from Terri.  He just smiled easily and set her down, putting his arm around her shoulders.  His hearing had picked up on most of the argument, and he decided to try and help one of the girls that had become his best friend.  

            "Let's go upstairs Ko-chan."  She smiled and jumped from his arms.  "Walk up with Terri, I gotta go tell the girls I won the baby pool!!!"  She ran upstairs faster then either boy chose to follow.  Terri turned and glared. 

            "Keep your hands off her."  Gohan just raised an eyebrow.  

            "I wasn't aware you had a claim on her."  

            "I-you'll hurt her."

            "I thought you'd already done that."  Terri snarled.  This was insane!  He'd just been on Lita about her being jealous and then this guy showed up and he could practically see red when they did nothing more then hug.  Okay, she'd kissed him and implied she wanted children with him, but…

            "She's my friend, I don't want her to-"

            "Let me tell you what I saw when I came down here.  One of my best friends, a girl whom I love very much, was hurting more then I've seen her hurt in a long time.  Let me tell YOU something.  I can't imagine, no matter how much time has gone by, that she was ever different in integraty then she is now.  Here's one.  She does not lie to those she cares about.  Did you read Harry Potter?"  Terri blinked at the change in conversation. 

            "Yes."

            "Then you may remember that Albus Dumbledore said two things.  One.  The Truth is a terrible and dangerous thing and should therefore be treated with great caution.  He also said that it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends.  Lita has always treated the truth with the utmost caution because it can make or break a person.  She also stood up to you just now over that truth."  He turned and glared at Terri.  "Let me issue my own warning.  You hurt her, I will hurt you.  She is important to me, McGinnis.  And about thirty other powerful people.  Tread carefully."  Gohan turned and walked up the stairs.  

End chapter.  

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  NO reviews no more story.


	4. Neo Queen

YAY!  New chapter.  Sorry I've been so busy I hope you like this! 

May 13, 2003

Lita Kino and Terri McGinnis BFF

            Lita smiled evilly as she ran into the main living room and jumped onto Haruka's lap, giving her a smacking kiss.  She then leaned over and did the same to Michiru before beaming at her Uncle. 

            "I'm an Auntie!!"  Her uncle raised his eyebrow and she plowed on in explanation.  "Go-chan just let me talk to Usa and she's having a baby.  She's knocked up with Trunk's kid.  There was some confusion, but then happiness cause she's preggers and I'M GUNNA BE AN AUNTIE!!"  

            "Mako-off my lap please."  Haruka's amused voice came a minute before Lita was shoved off the blonde.  She just stuck out her tongue. 

            "You're just upset 'cause now you owe me lots of moneybucks."  Haruka's eyebrow twitched.  

            "Michiru, what day is it?"

            "The 25, Haruka.  She won.  Hers was between the 18 and the end of the month.  Anyone in the bet owes her money.  And lots of it."  

            "Yup, there's 'Ruka, and Minako, and Rei and Gohan, and… actually that's all.  That's $2,000.  I'm rich.  Well, sort of."

            "Mako, you've always been rich.  You just didn't know it."  Gohan walked into the room and lifted her off the floor and placed her on his lap when he sat down on the other side of Michiru.  She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. 

            "I know.  But that was before I met you."  Bruce cleared his throat. 

            "Your boyfriend?"  He raised his eyebrow as his guests as they started chocking on laughter. 

            "Go and me? Uh uh.  He's engaged already."  She smiled widely thinking of her quiet friend.  "Ami and him got engaged about two months ago right before I got ready to go.  But Go-chan likes to be my older brother."  

            "I see."  Bruce was very, very confused.  During his time as the Dark Knight, he oftentimes came across puzzles that were difficult to solve.  But the way that Lita was acting around these friends was almost too close for his comfort.  When he went to keep a quiet eye on her years ago, she had no friends at all.  Then she hit 15 and immediately became bonded with four girls and later, many, many more.  After the rise of Crystal Tokyo in Japan, he had heard very little from his informants until she reappeared at his doorstep.  He had been respecting her privacy at first by not asking, then by asking and not digging into her background himself.  But as the weeks passed he was becoming increasingly irritated as he could not find any information on her from anywhere.  Not even his mega computer downstairs could compete with some of the locks put on her files.  And he had yet to figure out who had put those locks on.  "Where's McGinnis?"  He raised his eyebrow again as he noticed the scowl that came across Lita's face and the slight tightening of Gohan's arm around her waist. 

            "He's downstairs still I guess.  I told him to come up."  She made anther face, "like he ever listens to me anymore."  

            "Makoto, we have something to discuss in private and then we can-"  Haruka stopped short at the sight of Terri in the doorway, his hands clenched, gaze riveted on the site of Lita in Gohan's lap.  A second later, a beeping came from her pocket and she stood to answer it.  

            "Holo line, get ready for incoming."  Haruka placed the communicator in the center of the room and pressed 'receive'.  A figure flickered into place, the size of the people in the room.  It was a hologram of the Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo.  Immediately, Bruce came to his feet, just as the others bowed.  His mind was racing.  'what was going on?'

            "Your Majesty."  Serenity's eyes flickered around the room and landed on Bruce and Terri before the figure turned back to look at the senshi and her brother. 

            "Rise.  Haruka, have you spoken to Makoto yet?"  

            "No, Majesty.  We were just about to speak.  We had received some glad news about a friend's pregnancy and were… sidetracked."  The Queen smiled beautifully and held her hand over her stomach.  

            "The best of news, I'm assuming."  

            "Of course."  

            "In that case, Mako-Lita, I believe you prefer to be called now."  Lita shook her head yes.  "Well then.  It has come to my attention that there are a number of youma in the area of New Gotham." 

            "Yes, Majesty.  There have been many reports.  There have also been sightings of your senshi.  Two of the outers, I believe."  

            "Yes.  I sent them on a mission to help protect New Gotham.  However, I have need of your services.  I would like you to help them if they have need of you.  They have your communicator number.  Much like I have sent Haruka and Michiru to Gothem to… gather information, I must ask you to help them in their time of need.  Can you do this for me?  For the crown?"  Lita smiled. 

            "Of course.  It would be an honor."  Terri started when the holo turned to look at him. 

            "Mr. McGinnis, I presume?"  He nodded.  "Ah, well.  What can you and… Mr. Wayne tell me about this Tomorrow Knight that is fighting the youma?"

            "He is a hero of New Gotham.  It has been years since… Batman was sighted and the Tomorrow Knight seems to be his replacement."

            "Do you have a way to contact him?"

            "Not directly." 

            "Hm."  Serenity looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Perhaps if you see him, you could deliver a message.  I have a need to speak with him, if he could contact anyone in this room, they could put him through to my line.  I am grateful for his help, but believe I could be of assistance to him also."  

            "But Serenity-"  Haruka sighed when he saw what had become known as the "resolve face" grace their Queen's face.  "Your Majesty knows best."  Haruka bowed low and ignored Lita and Gohan's snickering. 

            "As for you, Son Gohan.  You are to return immediately after this conversation.  I hear that your sister and fiancé both have important things to speak to you about."  

            "Of course.  With your leave?"

            "Peace to you all, my friends."  And the next moment the holo disappeared.  

            Bruce cleared his throat after a moment.  "Lita, you will join me in my office.  We are going to have a talk."  He leveled a look in her direction that had sent many of the criminals of Gotham running.  She just smiled. 

            "I thought you might eventually."  She turned to the rest of the room.  "I'll talk to you and Michiru later, Ruka.  Go-chan," she gave him a tight hug, sighing in comfort when he put his arms around her.  "Tell Ami that I'll be back in plenty of time for the bonding."  

            "I will.  Keep safe, may Kami be with you always."  She smiled and, still ignoring Terri, walked out of the room after her uncle.  

            "You, boy, are in trouble.  Be careful with her."  Gohan ignored Terri's angry curse and turned to his friends.  "Watch after her.  I'll see you back at the palace."  

            "Will do.  Tell Usa that we'll be having a shower at some point.  But wait till we get back," Haruka ordered Gohan.  He smiled. 

            "I will."  A few minutes later, he left.  Haruka and Michiru snuck a look at Terri who was sitting in a chair, an unhappy look on his face.  They made a move to leave, but were stopped by his voice. 

            "How does he know her so well?"

            "Why, jealous?"  Haruka's voice was snide.  She'd heard only a little of what Lita felt about Dana and was angry that Terri didn't believe her. 

            "She comes back and expects everything to be the same for me, but keeps secrets and has a boy toy she isn't even telling me about."  Michiru smiled.  

            "Because I recognize the frustration in your voice," she snuck a look at Haruka, "I'm going to tell you that Lita thinks of Gohan as nothing more then an older brother, that he is already very much in love and engaged.  I will also warn you that she would not lie out of jealousy."  Haruka cut in. 

            "If the fact that Dana was just your girlfriend that bothered Lita, she's let it be.  She'd step aside if you really loved Dana.  But, she's trying to warn  you of something.  Remember who she was, McGinnis.  And then tell me if she's really so different.  As for her secrets, some of them are a matter of royal security." 

            "Besides, I'm sure you've kept some secrets as well,"  Michiru wove her hand through Haruka's arm and they headed for the door.  "Tell Lita to contact us as soon as possible please."  Terri just sat in his chair, thinking.

*          *          *

            "I can't tell you that, Uncle Bruce."  Lita was getting tired of the constant questioning.  It involved her friends at first, those she could answer.  She met Usagi, who introduced her to the rest.  They found a common interest in helping with the youma and had since been asked to help with some things at the palace.  They went into who the Queen was, why no one had actually met more then a holo of her, and why she wanted to control all of Tokyo.  

            "Look.  She's got a good heart.  She's trying to purify the evil in human souls, but is not forcing anyone to endure her rule.  There is still crime, there is still hate.  But she is working on making things better.  She is trying to run a country with love first and force second.   That is all I can tell you."  She turned and left the room.  

            Bruce sat in the growing shadows.  "Perhaps you are correct, Lita.  But perhaps her senshi are coming to check out the rest of the world for her rule.  The road to Hades is paved with good intentions."  

End chapter

This author feeds off reviews.  Please review.


End file.
